cathedral_of_shadows_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
CoScon
CoScon is the future convention for all members of the twitch chat. Mostly inspired by Dashcon and Shrekfest it will be held at an old Blockbuster store for low rent, high privacy, and free movies in the middle of Ohio, where there is 1 Blockbuster there that we could rent. The list of events currently planned at the con include: * Several Kanyeverse ball pits featuring Donte * A circle jerk in said ball pits * Mara tag, which will be held in the ball pits * Mara Jousting * Waifu/Husbando debates * JoJo posing * CoS Q&A panel * Fan fiction workshop * Live fan fiction reading from all the hosts of CoS * How to make a crappy good podcast workshop * A live concert staring Rasen and pop star idol Katsune Miku * JoJo All Star Battle tournament. * A reshooting of Perofella 4, directed by M Night Shyamalan, will be sold at end of CoSCon. * All fan fiction reenactments will be filmed and sold at end of CoSCon. Duels of Honor Due to the high amount of fight challenges thrown about in the chat and twitter one full day of the con will be devoted to duels of honor, however most of the duels are going to be boxing matches. All duels will be fight in special ball pits designed just of the fights. The loser of each duel must sit in a contaminated ball pit for the rest of the con, unless they are in another duel afterwards and they win that one. The list of duels include: * A boxing match between Antinomy and Yamato_Takeru over best P2 waifu and for Lamar's Love * A boxing match between Rasen and Levit0 in the CoS ballpits * Boxing Match between Rasen and Mailbox over the fact Mailbox is an owl that stalks Rasen. * A boxing match between Theatricker and Yamato_Takeru. Yamato_Takeru is fighting for his son Lamar. * Boxing match between Crisisoffate and Gamerectangle over magical girl crisis photo * Pigeon sword fight between Antinomy and Crisisoffate over language barrier. * Magical Space dragon ball z style boxing match in space between Lamar and Antinomy, Lamar is fighting Antinomy to regain his honor from the shipping post with Mel. * Boxing match between Mel and Antinomy due to well everything * Singing match between Antinomy and Crisis. * Match between Rasen and Lamar over who has the best husbirdo. * Another match between Rasen and Lamar but his time over best waifu * Yamato Takeru vs Buddah over DMC vs MGR * Loto versus Antinomy for reasons not stated * Antinomy takes a page from Scott Pilgrim and he fights the WORLD. * Atma Avatar battle between Yu Godai and Kevin Frane over whose version of Quantum Devil Saga reigns supreme. Venders Like most conventions CoSCon will allow venders to sell their goods to participants of the con. The current list of items being sold at the Con include: * Mastema Fries, and other fried goods of Mastema sold by Chaos Samael * Signed copies of Heat Sings CD * Signed copies of the new Katsune Miku album * Adachi brand cabbages * Hard cover copies of official CoS fan fictions, and doujinshis. They are also liquid protected. * Miniature CoSCon ball pits sold by Yamato Takeru and Lamar * Kappa Masks of all kinds sold by Yamato Takeru and Lamar * Official CoS podcast figurines, including the limited edition Donte, and vibrating Mara figurines sold by Yamato Takeru and Lamar Rules of CoScon # No using the ball pits as toilets, the ball pits only need one liquid in them. # No casual scum in the ball pits. # You must bathe regularly if you wish to stay in the ball pits. # No food in the ball pits. # You must be at least 18 to sit in the ball pits and to engage in the ball pit activities. # If you follow all the rules above you can stay in the ball pits indefinitely. # Your Mara must be between 6inch (15.24cm) and 12inch (30.48cm) to participate in Mara Joust # NO FIGHTING!! # If you feel your waifu/husbando was insulted in the debates please do not harm the other participants, this includes cutting off their testicles. (Mel) # Fan fictions may be read any where at the con, but can only be reenacted in the ball pits. # No one is allowed on stage while Rasen and Katsune Miku are performing during the concert. # You must bet at least $50 to view one of the boxing matches, to view another match you have to bet another $50. # European CoS fans must wait 15 months to attend the 50Hz version of CoScon. If you have any ideas for an event, know the location of the Blockbuster, or have a rule you think the con needs please feel free to contribute to the page.